The valentine festival
by bluey-3
Summary: Guess what? Meio Academy will be holding a festival for the incoming valentine day. And of course, the gardening committee is in charge of it. But somehow the fest had ruined someone's plan. Who could that be? The last chapter CHAPTER 3 is up!
1. Confession failed!

Disclaimer: Imadoki is owned by Watase Yuu

A word from the author: Hi! This is my very first fanfic. I hope you like it. Please read and review. Your reviews are highly appreciated no matter it is good or bad. Well, that's all from me. Enjoy!

* * *

**  
The Valentine Festival**

Chap 1: Confession... failed!

Tanpopo walked in and join her gardening committee members. Could see that happiness is around her. Kugyou, Saionji and Kyogoku were surprised to see her like this.

"What makes you so happy, Tanpopo-chan?" asked Kugyou.

"Oh! Mr.President said that the school would be holding a festival for this incoming Valentine Day. Annndd...the gardening committee will be in charge of it," said Tanpopo happily.

"What!" Saionji exclaimed, pushing up her glasses. "WE...we are in charge of this valentine festival?!" Tanpopo nodded, full with tears of joy.

Kugyou slapped his hand on his forehead. _God! My plan had crushed! Must think for another way. Must think for another way._ He had been planning to make up with Tanpopo but it seems that this stupid festival the school rarely held had swept away his precious plan.

"Nyo? Kugyou-kun, what's the matter? Kugyou-kun!" Tanpopo was worried; looking at his suddenly turned sad face. Kugyou didn't seem to notice her at all. But then he suddenly, "HAHAHA...!" making his friends stay a feet away from him and the whole class staring at him.

"Nyo! What's wrong with him?" whispered Tanpopo to the other two.

"Looks like he is suffering from some emotional roller coaster," answered Saionji.

"No, he must having some dark thoughts," said Kyogoku, smiling evilly at Tanpopo. His answer seemed to indicate something related to Tanpopo.

Cough! Cough! (Kugyou)

"WWAAAAAHHHHH..." the three shocked as Kugyou suddenly stood beside them.

"Wow! The devil ahhh..." joked Kyogoku. WHACK Kugyou had hit him with the trowel and stomped out of the class, followed by Saionji. While Tanpopo stayed back and looked after Kyogoku, who is still lying on the floor with birdies flying around his head.

* * *

"Huh? The school is having a valentine festival?!" exclaimed Arisa, who refused to go to the school that day because run out of her makeup. _This is a good opportunity to make up with Ogata-kun. _She smiled, "I'll come and help out tomorrow." Tanpopo was glad that everyone was very eager to help.

* * *

"Hmmm... Poplar, what do you think a dance for the festival?"

"Kon!"

"You think it's great?! Then after that there'll be some games."

"Kon! Kon!"

"Aahhh...I'm not sure these are all good enough for the festival," Tanpopo had been thinking what she is supposed to do. What can she do to make everyone happy and accept the planned festival? Will they reject it? _Kugyou._ Thinking of Kugyou, her heart beat faster than ever. Why is she thinking of him? _What am I thinking? The problem now is the festival._ Shaking her head to erase the thought of Kugyou.

Rain started to drizzle outside, "Nyo?! It started to rain. I better go and check on my garden." She quickly put on her raincoat and bid Poplar goodbye before she leave.

* * *

"Ohhh... these need a shed or they'll die," thought Tanpopo, quickly looked around for something that is waterproof. Not far away there lay a piece of plastic shed. _Oh! Good! This will help._ She gently spread the plastic shed over the flowers.

"Tanpopo? What are you doing in the middle of the rain?"

Tanpopo turned and was not surprised to see Kugyou. She smiled, "The same reason you came here." Together they both worked out and saved the school's garden. Tanpopo was working close to Kugyou, placing dirt back around the plant.

Kugyou could feel the heat coming from Tanpopo as she was working few inches away from him. He couldn't help thinking of her, how much he wanted to hold her close to him, to feel her by his side, to make her to be his special one. _Good! This is the chance to confess my feeling. I can do it. I must do it. Here goes..._ "Yamazaki-chan, I...I...lo..."

"Nyo? Kugyou-kun, why are you blushing? Your face is very red. Are you having a fever?" Touching him forehead to forehead, "You don't have a fever. Are you sick or something?"

Kugyou didn't seem to be able to put up his courage to tell her that. (Poor Kugyou. Awe...) _She just touched me with her forehead! Did she know that her lips are just few inches away? Did she know that it's very tempting to me? _The feeling of her was overwhelming. It totally dragged him into his very own world of love. _Hey!_ _What am I doing? I'm a man! Alright one more time._ He put his hands around Tanpopo's shoulder, "Yamazaki-chan, I..."

"Kugyou! What are you trying to do?" Saionji suddenly popped out from nowhere. The two quickly parted few feet away, horrified.

"MWAHAHAHA... how can you miss me out too," Kyogoku jumped out from a bush. Narrowing his eyes and putting an arm around Kugyou, "What are you trying to tell her, eh?"

Kugyou shocked and stuttered, "I... I... was trying to tell her to hurry up. It's freezing out here. Yeah, I was trying to tell her that."

All of them worked together and helped out each other (except for Kyogoku, the only freak who is now dancing in the rain). In a few moments, everything can be put at rest. Everyone went home after that, feeling exhausted.

* * *

Inside the car, Kugyou sighed every now and then. _Why it turned out to be that hard? Oh, why can't people just leave us alone so that I can tell her without embarrassing myself?_ He put his hand on his forehead, thinking hard for another way. It came to him again. The touch of her forehead on his. The thought of that feeling making him blushed, full of happiness.

His driver, Sakata terrified after looking at the rear mirror. His master was smiling to himself and it seemed that evil thoughts were forming in his head.

To be continue...

* * *

Well, that's all, folks. End of chapter 1. How's it? Chapter 2 will be up in no time, I hope. For my exams are edging closer than before. 


	2. Planning and shopping

Disclaimer: Imadoki is owned by Watase Yuu

A little word from the author: Well there goes my chapter 2 on this. It took me quite some time to think about it. I'm having nightmares with exam, the one that forecast my future. Anyway, I hope you like it. (I'm dead for my exams.) Enjoy!! And don't forget to review!

* * *

**The Valentine Festival**

Chapter 2: Planning and Shopping

At the gardening committee room...

Footsteps could be heard running towards the room. Yamazaki Tanpopo rushed into the room, catching her breath, "Go... gomen..ne, I was late."

Everyone looked so moody for being waiting for her. Saionji stood up, "Where have you been, Yamazaki? Did you know that we have been waiting you for two solid hours?" She crossed her arms and waited for Tanpopo to explain.

"Sorry, I didn't know that it would take so long. Anyway, have you thought of something for the fest?" Tanpopo apologized and tried to change the topic.

"Well, we have thought of something," Kyogoku answered. "We can have a kissing competition and 'hugging for prize event'. Or how about a 'confession golden time'?" he chuckled at his idea. (In fact, he was thinking that he would be able to threaten people to join in the games and events.)

"Kyogoku! How did you think of those things? I'm so happy that you have even arranged it!" Tanpopo remarked.

'Whack! Whack!'

The two were hit by a trowel. Kugyou kept back his trowel and brushed his long sleeves, "Can you two be a little more serious? How can you put such event on the fest? Let's hear mine out. First in the morning, we will sell some roses, especially the red ones that resemble love. I believe people will come and buy and present them to their loved ones. Then, around evening we can throw up a party with buffet dinner served. At the party, we can have a 'rose giving' session, coming along with a dancing session for those newly born couples. So how do you think? Isn't it great?"

Everyone's jaw dropped to hear such well-planed event. The committee's 'big' reaction really makes Kugyou sweat dropped.

Tanpopo clapped her hands, "Good! Good! Well now, why don't we go according Kugyou-kun's plan?" All the committee members nodded their heads, too stunned to talk anything. She continued, "Alright, he mentioned roses just now. Let me see. I don't think our garden has enough red roses. Does anyone volunteer to get some?"

"Oh, well. Guess that I had to do the job. So, you guys will be helping to decorate the school," she ordered. Everyone put a smile on their face and agreed.

* * *

"Tanpopo! If you need help, don't hesitate to call me," Saionji said, right after everyone left the committee room. She quickly walked off after telling Tanpopo, smiling evilly all along. _Hehehe...this I'll be able to get closer to Kugyou. Then, I'll be able to be his wife and... _

Tanpopo shrugged. _This is the usual Tsuki-chan. I don't believe she was just after Kugyou's wealth and power._ She turned and headed to her classroom. Suddenly a hand grabbed her from a hidden area and pulled her in. It quickly clamped over her mouth before she could shout out for help. Her eyes widen to see it was Kugyou; her heart beat faster than ever. _What did he think he was trying to do?_

"Sheesshh... I don't want to let the other knows. I know you need to get the red roses. But it's a little bit too dangerous for a girl like you to do shopping alone so I'll be coming along. Wait me at your apartment gateway, I'll come and fetch you at 5 o'clock. See ya!" Kugyou finished and left her there. She thought this was funny. Anyway he was kind enough to lend a hand. She walked off to her classroom.

But they didn't know behind the wall at their meeting point, Saionji had heard it all and smiling even more wildly.

* * *

At 5 o'clock...

"Bye, Poplar! Take good care of the house for me," Tanpopo bid her pet fox before she leave. She came to the apartment gateway. There a Mercedes Benz was waiting for her. Kugyou was standing in front. He opened the door as he saw her coming, "Hurry up and get in!" Tanpopo quickly got into the car, feeling awkward for the first time entering into a rich man's world.

Kugyou got in and sat next to her, "Have you taken your dinner?" Before she could answer, "I know. Sakata-san, take me to the restaurant that I mentioned just now."

"Ye...yes master."

"But...but I have..."

"No but's. You are so small, you should eat more."

Tanpopo had no idea how to reject this and so she just sat quietly all the way long. Kugyou on the other hand was planning even more things to do for the following 'shopping'. At the restaurant, Kugyou had ordered quite a lot of food for her, like pasta, grilled lamb chop, some rarely seen soup and a few different taste of dessert. She was shocked and has no idea how to finished it all.

"Urmm... Kugyou-kun, I don't think I can finish this much,' Tanpopo said.

"Never mind, if you can't then I'll help."

This made Tanpopo felt even uncomfortable. There was simply something not right. Besides she also felt there was a pair of eyes looking at her from nowhere. But thinking back, _having dinner with Kugyou was quite some thing that no one can able to do. _'Doki! Doki!' _ Why do I keep having this heart throbbing feeling? Am I falling in love? No way, we just came out to do some shopping that's all._

* * *

They came to a flower shop. Tanpopo went straight to a pot of red roses, "Wah... look! Aren't they beautiful?" she exclaimed, pulling Kugyou to her.

Kugyou blushed, _aahhh... I could feel her warmth. Oh, this feeling is drowning me! I must act quickly._ He was about to kiss her; she then suddenly walked off to the florist, "How much are the roses?" _Ahhh! Missed! Why did she walk away so fast?_ He straightened and went to stand besides her, putting an arm around her shoulder. But a sudden pain seared through him.

"Nyo? Kugyou-kun, why do you put your hand on the cactus?" Tanpopo asked curiously.

"Huh? (O.o, then T.T) my hand! The needles! Pain...!" Kugyou said, nearly burst into tears. Tanpopo picked up his hand and slowly pulled out the needles, "There it's alright. Come to my house and I'll put on some healing cream for you."

"Thanks!" Coincidently, their eyes met (Tanpopo was still holding his hand). Their lips were edging closer to each other, few inches they will be meet. But...

"What are you two doing?" Saionji asked, who suddenly appeared at the flower shop and looking grumpy. The two immediately stood apart, looking away from each other. She felt slight jealous and angry, but she didn't show her emotion, instead she just stomped away. After ordering the flowers for the festival, Kugyou and Tanpopo went home separately.

* * *

Kugyou had refused to go to Tanpopo's house for the healing cream, feeling embarrassed and afraid that something not good might happen. _Why are there always something blocking my way? Oh, Am I stupid for not going to her house? I really missed her. I really want to get her. Kugyou, cheer up! There must be another way. Maybe at the festival_. His mouth twisted into a smile.

* * *

Tanpopo got home alright. Brushing Poplar's fur, _I felt weird this whole evening. He was...I don't understand. The weird feeling...and Saionji! That's it she must be following us all along. Anyway, Kugyou-kun's case is much more worst than that. He kinda keep blushing and smiling and having some silly thoughts._ She stretched, "Hu-ahh...Poplar, what am I suppose to do?"

"Kon?"

To be continued...

* * *

So, how's it? I think it had dropped standard. I hope I can make it better. But time doesn't allow, I had to prepare for my exams. It is just on the next few weeks. I'm not sure I can get chapter 3 up or not. The exams will take about one solid month. Wish me luck! 


	3. Happy Valentine day

DISCLAIMER:Imadoki is owned by Yuu Watase

A little word from the author: Sorry for the late update. Exams is still around so if there is anything not good please do tell me. This the last chapter for this. Hope you enjoy reading. Don't forget to review.

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 3: Happy Valentine Day!**

Riiiiiiinng...

"Nyo?" Tanpopo woke up dreamily. "Aahhh...I'm late!" She quickly washed up and prepared her breakfast.

"Kon!Kon!" Poplar reminded her as _don't forget mine too_.

Ding! Dong!

_Ah ! That must be the roses. _Tanpopo quickly went to pick the door. True enough the florist was standing in behind a big pot of freshly picked red roses. She let the man leave the roses in her living room and paid him before he leave. She looked at the roses in delight. Sniff!Sniff! _Eh? How come the roses smell like something burned? _She looked around, "Nyo! My breakfast!"

* * *

Ding! Dong! 

_That must be the neighbour coming to warn me off. _Dragging her feet, off she went to the door. Gasp! "Kugyou-kun, what are you doing here?"

"Course, I came to help you about the flowers. How's it..." He too sniffed, "Did...did you get something burned?"

Tanpopo blushed, "Well, to tell you the truth. It was my breakfast that is burned."

A light bulb just lit in Kugyou's mind, "Oh, since you haven't have your meal yet, why don't we go together? I know a place that is really nice."

"Oh, alright!" She was about to step out of her house. Poplar growled and showed an extremely dark face, saying _How can you forget about me?_

* * *

After preparing a meal for Poplar. At a cafe somewhere... 

There was total silence during the breakfast they took. Both trying to avoid each other gaze, the aura between them was arkward. Tanpopo felt uneasy, having breakfast with Kugyou. _What am I supposed to do? This is very arkward to eat in total silence. People around might stare at us. _(In fact, people were already staring at them.) _I must find a topic to break the ice. But what?_

"Kugyou-kun, erm... Actually why you come to my house this early in the morning?"

"Oh, didn't I told? I came to help you with the roses. Ah, by the way can you reserve one for me?"

"Well, no problem. You can count on me. But why do you want a rose for?"

"It's valentine. Don't tell me you don't know what's the use of a red rose for?"

Tanpopo blushed and continued on her breakfast( which is a normal set with sausages, an egg and a cup of juice).

"Do you..." they had spoke at the same time.

"You first..." they said it at the same time again, now looking away from each other.

"You... you first," Kugyou stammered. Tanpopo stuttered, "Do...do you have someone you like?"

"Ye...yeah," Kugyou replied. _Oh! How am I suppose to tell you? You are the one I like, I love, and to be with._

"Oh!" Tanpopo heart sank. _Surely she is better than me, you lucky girl._ "Excuse me, I think I need to go to the ladies."

"..." Kugyou watching her away.

* * *

At school... 

Saionji watching the two, "Kyogoku, do you feel there is something strange about the two?"

"Yeah! They don't talk to each other. I wonder what had happen?" Kyogoku agreed, looking at the two who were busy minding the stall and the roses. "Why, let's us be their..." Kyogoku suddenly stopped as he noticed Saionji's face turned dark. But later they somehow looked worry.

Saionji stepped forward, "Tanpopo-chan, let's go for a walk."

"But there are a lot of customers here and they need their flowers..." Without waiting, Saionji had pulled her away from the stall, "Kyogoku and Kugyou will be to manage that." Tanpopo looked back at Kugyou's face, _he looks sad, there seems to be something wrong._

"Yamazaki! I want to ask you something. Are you in love with Kugyou?" Saionji sputtered.

Tanpopo looked away, "No."

"Liar! I saw you... that day... with him..."

"That day we did nothing."

"But you and he were about to..."

"I told you already that I'm not in love with him. We are nothing. We are nothing more than friends. We are just friends... just friends," Tanpopo's voice shook, tears streaming down her cheek.

"No way. I know he..."

"No, he didn't. He already had someone in mind."

"O..ohh..." Saionji felt bad, felt sorry for Tanpopo. "It's okay. There are still a lot of good guys out there," she assured her.

Tanpopo looked up and gave her a forceful smile, before walking back to the stall. Kyogoku was surprised to see her face wet. He moved closer to Saionji and whispered, "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing," her voice, too, sounded down.

Kugyou looked surprise, "..."

* * *

About three hours later... 

more than five hundreds roses were sold and they, too, did a great job at pairing up couples. The school compound are now filled up with lots of love birds. The gardening committee were packing and cleaning their stall (except for Arisa, who is now happy with the Mr. President). Kugyou and Tanpopo were in charge of the earning fron the selling while Kyogoku and Saionji were cleaning up the petals that had feel onto the floor.

Tanpopo put the money into the money box and head straight to their committee room to keep safe away from anyone. Kugyou stayed back at the stall to help the others.

Tanpopo came to the room. As she closed the safety box, she heard a sudden footstep walked into the room. She turned and saw it was a guy from an upper grade. She forced a smile, "Err... Is there anything I can help you?"

He returned her smile, "Yes, and that is I want you to be my girlfriend."

"Nyo? I'm sorry. I think that will be a problem cause..." That guy had edged closer to Tanpopo and he was holding her by the shoulder, "I don't see there is any problem. Kugyou had someone he love I heard. So why don't you be with me instead?" He tighten his grip on her, his lips were inching nearer.

"Let me go! What do you thimk you're doing?"

"No, I won't let you go this easily."

(Whack!) Kugyou had arrived just in time to save her.

"Kugyou-kun!" Tanpopo cried as she threw herself to him. He patted her back to comfort her, his mind was at ease to see her safe from any harm. He wished this moment could last or at least he could feel her hugging him like this.

Suddenly, she moved apart from him, still sobbing a little, "Thanks!" as she tried to force a smile. "I think I better go and get the others," she said, leaving the room. Not to miss the chance again, he grabbed her by the wrist, "Tanpopo, don't go. I... I..." He held her at her shoulder and leaned down to give her a tender kiss, "I love you. Happy Valentines day." Their lips parted. Tanpopo was surprise to see Kugyou holding a red rose to her, "Will accept me as your boyfriend?"

Her heart swelled with joy. Then she dropped to the ground.

"Tanpopo!" He quickly held her in his strong arms, "Please wake up. You haven't answer my question yet!" She opened her eyes and gave him a kiss. Their feelings for each other was so strong that the kiss last for several minutes. They lost into their own world that they didn't notice someone was waking up and someone was looking at them.

"You bastard! You hit me with that!? I'm going to take her away from you." That upper grade guy had woken. He raised his hand and was going to hit Kugyou, but another hand had grabbed his from preventing the fight happen.

"Kyogoku!? Saionji!? You two..."

"Well done. A happy ending at last. Let's get this fellow out of here," Saionji smiled at the two. Then she and Kyogoku leave the two alone.

* * *

That night, the party was a success. It went on smoothly till midnight (as Kugyou had asked and the school permitted). Kugyou sent Tanpopo home personally, along their way they chatted and had fun talking about their feelings before they became a couple. He kissed her and took out a box of chocolate from nowhere, "Suprise! Happy Valentines day." She was so happy that she gave him a big hug. The feeling was overwhelming that their hug lasted about an hour before they parted to their own home. 

THE END.

* * *

A little word from the author: Thanks for reading. Again I would like to tell you reviews are highly appreciate no matter they are good or bad. Wish me luck in my exams! 


End file.
